


Levi

by DefiantDame



Series: Attack on Parody Songs [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Disney, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDame/pseuds/DefiantDame
Summary: Parody of Beauty and the Beast song, Gaston. Hange pokes fun at her darling.





	Levi

No-one’s in a snit like Levi  
Has a habit like Levi  
No-one talks about doing a shit like Levi  
For there is no man in town just as tiny  
or short tempered, as well  
I feel like I really must flee  
Because he’s noticed I haven’t bathed in who can tell

No-one reviles like Levi  
Gets riled up like Levi  
No-one refuses to smile like Levi  
As a specimen, yes, he’s worth studying  
My, what a freak, that Levi.

Oi, Hange….  
It was all worth it!

**Author's Note:**

> It's short... just like Levi.  
> Again, on my website first and a youtube video will follow for it. Not sure if I want to make it as an AMV or CMV. If you like, please vote and let me know which you'd like to see.


End file.
